Cowboi Up
by SofiaPolniaczek
Summary: I wrote this back in high school and just found it. When a new girl shows up at school will she be the one to break "The Outlaw." Set in present time.


It was the first day of school, the day Sky hated the most, luckily it was the last year she would have to do it. Not only did it mean new teachers, classes, and people trying to befriend her for what she was or wasn't; it meant she had to stop riding the circuit except on weekends and breaks. Leaning against her truck she watched a Mercedes pull into the parking lot, 'Definitely not from around here,' she thought to herself. Taking a long draw off her cigarette she saw what she was sure was a gift from God step out of the passenger side. With her long blonde hair flowing down her back, her short but ample form covered by a tight black skirt hitting just above her knee accented with a low cut red blouse, and the greenest eyes she had ever seen the new girl took control of every thought Sky was having. After being snapped out of her daze by the bell Sky crushed out her cigarette and headed into her version of Hell.

Pulling into the parking lot Jessica's father kept going on and on about the people at this school and the teachers, but her attention had left him as soon as she spotted that jacked up Ford actually what was standing next to the truck. Standing there smoking the girl had to be almost six foot, with short brown hair gelled back, tight Wranglers, a sleeveless blue flannel shirt, polished black boots, and eyes the color of the sky, to top it off a black cowboy hat hung from the trucks mirror; she was everything Jess had dreamed and more. After being knocked out of her stupor by the bell Jessica head to class, not wanting to be late on her first day.

After a boring introduction to the science of math or some shit like that Sky had already had enough and was ready just to leave like she had done so many times before, head out Tobacco road and down a bottle of Jack and maybe even get laid. Only she couldn't will herself to leave without talking to the beauty she had seen this morning. Finally at lunch she spotted the little blonde, putting her hat back on her head she straightened her belt buckle and headed toward the group of girls she had always loved because they turned their noses up and pretended her kind didn't exist.

These girls had been the ones her father had swore she needed to get in with, but the only thought on her mind was the dangerous looking girl with the cowboy hat. Suddenly the smell of smoke, hay, and Stetson became overwhelming; and she felt hot breath on her ear as a husky voice spoke, "dark green eyes like that deserve at shine, whatd'ya say ya let me light that spark?" Normally she would have hit whoever had said something like that to her but the accent and who had said it made it sexier then hell. "Come on girl, I promise it'll be wilder than any eight second ride I ever took." Grinning like an idiot Jess turned back to her new "friends" and told them she would see them later.

Getting to her truck Sky decided to be polite and opened her passenger door for the pretty blonde, who in turn turned smiled and finally spoke, "Before I get in the truck with you, who are you?" It sounded dumb but she really wanted to know. "Skylar Troy, but 'round here I'm just plain ol' Sky." Just then a light clicked in the blondes head, "Now I know where I knew the tattoo on your arm, the bucking horse, your Skylar Troy 'The Outlaw'. Daddy watched some rodeo shows on TV before we moved here so he would know some of the language." Smiling Sky lit a cigarette wondering where this girl did come from the moon or someplace like that. "Now that you know who I am, who exactly is going with me to Tobacco road?" "Oh sorry, my apologies, my name is Jessica Marie Carter, but you can call me Jess." "Well Jess hold on because your ride starts now."

Hearing the old truck fire up made goose bumps appear on Jessica's arms, she had never skipped school before, let alone with a gorgeous stranger. Stilling a glance over at her partner in crime she couldn't help but smile; Sky had one hand on the wheel, the other one out her window, and her cigarette hanging out of her mouth. That is what freedom looked like, and this is what it felt like. Breaking the silence she asked the one question she had left laying on her mind, "So I know you rodeo, bucking horses, right?" "Yea, I ride broncs. Started when I was eleven bareback on one of my Pa's, he liked ta beat me, been doing it ever since." "Broncs, ok, so do you ride during the school year or just summer?" "I ride year round, but only on weekends and shit durin' school."

Now Skylar had goose bumps, this little blonde was starting ask too many questions, and so untrue to her nature she was answering them. Sky had never been in love, had never wanted it, but had a funny felling that was what she was feeling. Luckily Tobacco road came into view, that ride usually shut the conversation up. She stopped for a second to put her truck in four wheel and smile at her companion. "Alright darlin', this is gonna get rough, but trust me you'll enjoy it." Never one for going slow Sky gunned it and hollered as her truck became a bouncy ball across the muddy, rutty, one lane dirt road. Finally stopping she looked over at her companion who was as white as a ghost with her eyes closed, without speaking Sky got out and walked around lifting Jess and putting her on the hood. "Darlin', look at me, you ok, didn't mean to scare ya." Finally she came face to face with emeralds, "It was fun I just had never done it and the rush must have got to me, hold me for a second." Wrapping her arm around the blonde she whispered, "I'll never stop."

Burying her head in the dark girl's shirt, Jess began to regain her breath; she had never done anything that crazy and was unsure if she could do it again. After being engulfed by the safe warm smell that was Sky, she felt her head being lifted by her chin. Slowly coming into focus was a set of smiling blue eyes, and before she knew what was happening her breath was taken again, only this time by the most passionate and wonderful kiss she had ever experienced. Responding she felt herself start grinding into the tall girls chest. "Please."

Picking the petite blonde up Sky walked around her truck and dropped the tailgate, softly lowering Jess into the bed. Climbing on top of her she began to kiss her neck as she ground her thigh between the smaller girls. Pulling the sweater over Jess' head she began to explore every inch of new flesh first with her hand then with her mouth, after removing the girls bra she gave each nipple the attention it gave her in the cool fall air. Twisting her head to the girls side she did the one thing she knew always convinced that fucking her was right, she grabbed the skirts zipper with her teeth and pulled, hot kisses following the skirt all the way down making sure her tongue ran up Jess' slit on her way back to her. Smiling she kissed the girl again and immediately plunged two fingers deep into her rubbing her clit with her thumb, and before she knew it her shirt was off and her jeans undone with a small hand inside doing to her what she was doing. Soon they both reached climax one screaming and one shuttering the others name. After putting her shirt on the blonde, Sky reached back and grabbed a bottle of Jack out of her toolbox and lit a cigarette.

Just as the dark girl took a swig Jess asked the one question she wasn't sure she could answer, "So what does this mean?" Avoiding her eyes Sky took another swig then a long draw off her smoke, looking out into the tobacco fields where she had spent so many summer days roughening her hands and body, thinking. "Oh I see, should I just walk back or will you at least give me a ride?" Knowing now was her only chance, she knew she had fallen, but could this sweet young girl really care for a rodeo riding field worker. "Eunice," was all she said at first having to gather her courage. "My name is Skylar Eunice Troy, my Pa's a fuckin' alcoholic who ran off when I was thirteen, my Ma did her best to raise us, and I'm the baby and the crazy one. My oldest brother drives an eighteen wheeler, the middle one is married with two kids, and then there is me, I ride broncs and work in the tobacco fields. I smoke, I drink, and when I ride or work I dip skoal. This scar on my abs is from a tequila bottle from the last time I saw my Pa. And I think darlin', I just might have fallen for you."


End file.
